


Confession

by Cala



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Priest!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bless me Father, for I have sinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> written for combatjack kink meme. I will go to hell, but at least the company will be awesome. I still can't believe I'm posting it. Unbeta'd.

„Bless me Father, for I have sinned.”

The words, spoken in a low, calm voice, pulled Nate from his thoughts. He shifted in his seat and turned his attention to the man on the other side of the wooden crate.

Even though the confessional was designed to give everybody the maximum amount of comfort and privacy, Nate could make out enough to know who he was talking to. The tall frame and sharp eyes, it could only be Brad Colbert, a man who recently moved here from California and joined their congregation.

Nate closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He knew it was wrong and that he should control himself better, but there was something about Brad… He wanted Brad. With every fiber of his being, he wanted the man, and it was killing him that he couldn’t have him. He vowed to remain celibate not six months ago, and already he was tempted to break his vows.

“I have sinful thoughts, Father,” Brad continued. “I desire a man I cannot have.”

Nate froze. Brad couldn’t know about Nate’s inner struggle, Nate was sure of that. Yet it seemed as though he was struggling with similar feelings.

“Do you want to act on those thoughts?” Nate asked carefully, trying to keep his voice calm.

Part of him wanted to know who the man that held Brad’s attention was. Part of him hated that man.

“Every time I see him,” Brad replied without hesitation. “But I know I can’t. I won’t.”

At that, Nate released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He knew he had no right to want Brad to remain alone, but he couldn’t help feeling relieved.

“Not unless he tells me I can,” Brad added, his voice lower, more intimate.

It made Nate shiver. He imagined that was the tone Brad used with his lovers, and that knowledge made Nate hard.

He dug his fingers into his thighs to stop himself from adjusting, or worse, rubbing his erection.

“Will you talk to him about your thoughts?” Nate asked, unaware that he was whispering.

He could swear Brad leaned forward, maybe in an attempt to see Nate more clearly, judge his reaction. Nate refused to look at him though, too afraid of his own thoughts and desires to risk Brad learning about them as well.

“I will,” Brad said, firmly, as if nothing would stop him once he made that decision. “I decided I will ask him to hear my confession,” he continued. “He’s a priest at the church I go to.”

A gasp escaped Nate’s lips before he could stop it. It couldn’t be…

Meanwhile, Brad kept talking, like he didn’t notice Nate’s reaction.

“You see, Father. I want him to know what he does to me. How much I want to touch him, every time I see him. How hard he makes me when he smiles, or talks. I want to tell him how I dream about him, about doing filthy things to him. How I want to go down on my knees and suck his cock. I’ve spent days imagining what his dick would look like. What noises he’d make as I brought him to the edge. I keep wondering if he could beg to be allowed to come… ”

Nate shut his eyes, willing his body to calm down. I wanted to beg, but not for release, for more control. His breathing was quick, his heart was pounding in his chest and his dick was harder than ever before. If it wasn’t for the material covering his legs, the fingernails dug into his thighs would no doubt draw blood. The pain was mixing with arousal and he wasn’t sure how much he could take it before he’d succumb to the temptation to touch himself.

Brad wasn’t done yet.

“I see him looking at me, sometimes,” he whispered and Nate shivered in response. “I see him wanting me. I keep thinking it’s not desire I see in his eyes. It’s just my mind making me see things I want to see. And I want to see so many things…”

Nate could hear rustling on the other side, and an unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened. He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes shut. He knew that the moment he opened them, he’d look at Brad to see him pleasure himself.

“I want to see him on his knees for me, Father. I want to see his lips red and swollen from sucking my dick. I want to see him on his hands and knees, begging for me to fuck him. Do you think you’d beg, Nate?”

Hearing his name made him jump. Despite himself he turned his head and looked at Brad.

“You shouldn’t do this here,” he whispered. He couldn’t hear conviction in his own voice. All he heard was fear. “You shouldn’t say those things.”

“You don’t like what I’m saying, Nate?”

“You don’t sound sorry for your sins…” Nate said instead of answering the question. “I can’t give you absolution if you don’t- - “

“I don’t want absolution, _Father_ ” Brad interrupted him. “I don’t want it, because I’ll sin again. And again. And each night when I jerk myself off, I’ll be thinking that if I can’t have you, because you vowed to remain celibate. Each night, I’ll console myself with the knowledge that even though I can’t have you, nobody else will either. And that knowledge makes me so fucking hot…”

“Brad…” Nate couldn’t take his eyes off of Brad, he saw the quick movements of his hand, he heard Brad’s breath quicken. He bit his lower lip as Brad’s eyes lost focus and he came with a soft groan.

He could smell the come and sweat. He didn’t say anything, because nothing he truly wanted to say would discourage Brad in the future.

He couldn’t break his vows. He couldn’t give into temptation. He couldn’t give into Brad.


End file.
